Something
by Maka94
Summary: A little touch is not nothing. M to be safe.


*****Disclaimer*****

I do not, in any way, own 'How I Met Your Mother' but boy I wish I did.

*****Disclaimer*****

**Something**

"I mean come on, couldn't he take the hint?" Robin Scherbatsky cried as she slumped into the booth.

Barney Stinson laughed, "Yeah guys like that are scum."

Robin, Ted, Lilly and Marshall glanced over at Barney with confused looks on their face. Barney raised his drink and merely looked back at them also confused. Lilly giggled knowingly and Marshall joined in.

"Yep, I think we lost them," Barney whispered to Ted and Robin, taking a large swig of his drink. Ted and Robin glanced at each other.

"So," Robin said awkwardly, "what's the play for tonight?"

"Meh, taking a night off," Barney said nonchalantly, leaning back into the booth. Lilly giggled harder which earned her a quick side glare from Barney.

"Sorry, I guess I've had one too many for tonight," Lilly stifled another giggle.

"But you've only had tw...." Ted started.

"Hey Barney do you think you could come help me with the jukebox?" Lilly said, cutting in.

"Ah, yeah, sure Lilly."

Barney followed Lilly over to the jukebox casually but as soon as he thought they were out of earshot he immediately turned to Lilly "Lillllyyyy," he whined.

"I'm sorry Barney but you know how I am, this secret is killing me. Why can't you just tell her?"

"'Cause I'm 'Barney' the lady playing, smooth talking, liquor guzzling friend; Why would she ever feel the same way I feel about her?" Barney's head dropped and Lilly buckled.

"Wow, you must really like her Barney if you're thinking like that."

"I don't like her Lilly." Lilly tilted her head to the side a questioning look on her face.

"What?"

"I don't like her Lilly...I love her. She is my other half, she gets me, she...she...she is just too awesome for words. All I know is that I haven't felt this way since Shannon and I never want to ever feel this way again, it's too hard," Barney scoffed.

"Wait so you love her, not like her? What about all the other girls then?" Barney's face paled, he began to fiddle with the jukebox, one hand firmly planted in his pocket. "What about the other GIRLS Barney?" Lilly persisted. Barney mumbled something under his breath. "What was that? Couldn't quite catch it."

"There haven't been any girls, well not any in the last two months anyway. They just don't compare with her and I can't get her out of my head long enough to score with some random blonde bimbo. I don't know Lilly, this," he said motioning to himself, "doesn't suit me, at all." Lilly laughed at that.

"Well I must say that it is a little different but I think you're ready for a change. You're thirty-two Barney, I think it's time you start settling down and with a real woman not a hired one."

"Classic," He nodded, grinning.

"You need to realise though Barney that you still will have fun with Robin, you know what she's like," Lilly nudged Barney and he grinned again.

"You know what Aldrin; I think you may be on to something there. Robin definitely makes a better wingman than Ted, my cigars wouldn't bother her, she would in fact ask to share one, my drinking wouldn't bother her because let's face it, that girl drinks more than Charlie Sheen in a rough Sunday night bar brawl. It's like we were made for each other...oh god look what she's done now." Lilly giggled again, pushing a coin into the box and flipping through the records.

"This is why I say you tell her; ask her out, what can go wrong? She says no? I bet you've heard your share of no's before, what's one more?" Barney scoffed.

"Lilly, come on. Come on, this..." He ran a hand down his finely pressed suit, "No one says no to this."

"Then tell her how you feel."

"But I caaaannn'ttt," Barney whined again. "It's not like some bimbo too drunk on little pink martinis, no, it's Robin, Robin. I...I can't help loving her. I see her and I melt, I can't eat or sleep, she's all I ever think about and I want to be with her every second of every day." Lilly smiled deviously and looked over his shoulder. _Damn_, Barney thought.

"Is that really how you feel Barney," Robin whispered. Barney turned on his heel to look at her. He shrugged and smirked.

"Eck no, I mean come on Robin, pssh, ha," Barney stumbled. Lilly slid out from next to Barney and pranced off back to Marshall.

"Oh really?" Robin quizzed. "So this is nothing then," Robin whispered whilst grazing her hand gently across his cheek. "Or this," she planted a light peck on his cheek.

"Nnnnooo, ha" Barney stuttered, his eyes shifting nervously.

"Well what about this." Robin leaned in close to Barney, so close he could feel her warm breath grace his face and lightly pressed her lips to his. She held it for a few seconds but to Barney it felt like hours. When she pulled away he could still feel the tingle of her touch.

"Well maybe a little bit of something," Barney smiled warmly and pulled Robin in for a deeper kiss.

*****Authors Note*****

Well here's my second Fan-Fiction and I'm not too proud of it but I just had to write it before I headed off to bed. Please review, every bit of criticism helps.

*****Authors Note*****


End file.
